un rêve
by Zulkesh
Summary: Il rêve. Enfin, il pense qu'il rêve. Il ne sait pas trop en fait, tout à l'air tellement réel autour de lui. One-Shot


Note1: Vous connaissez la chanson, rien est n'est à moi.

Note 2: Et oui, j'avoue avoir trop souvent jouer à Kingdom Hearts premier du nom (les puristes verront la référence pas du tout cachée).

Note 3: A placer entre le départ de Donna (La mariée de Noël) et l'arrivée de Martha (grrrr)

* * *

><p>Il rêve. Enfin, il pense qu'il rêve. Il ne sait pas trop en fait, tout à l'air tellement réel autour de lui. Le sable crisse sous ses pieds, un vent froid apporte l'odeur des embruns et le bruit du ressac jusqu'à lui. Le ciel est menaçant, rempli de nuages noirs et la mer non loin est d'ardoise. Une tempête se prépare. Il regarde aux alentours, cherche son Tardis mais la plage est vide. Il n'y a rien ni personne à part lui. Absolument rien. Comment est-il arrivé ici ? Que fait-il ici ? Pourquoi se retrouve-t-il sur cette plage qui ressemble étrangement à celle où il a fait ses adieux à Rose ? Comment l'avait-elle appelé déjà ? La Baie du Grand Méchant Loup ? A croire que tout revenait à lui.<p>

Il fait quelques pas, ses chaussures plongeant dans le sable humide, remonte la plage à la recherche de quelqu'un qui pourra lui dire les raisons de sa présence en ce lieu. Il croit apercevoir au loin une silhouette mais celle-ci disparaît rapidement derrière des rochers. Il accélère, poursuit cette ombre, arrive aux rochers et ne découvre que le vide. Il n'y a personne, il est seul.

C'est sans doute un rêve, ça doit être un rêve ! Mais pourquoi rêverait-il de cet endroit ? Quitte à rêver d'un endroit qui lui faisait penser à la jeune femme, il aurait préféré que ce soit un autre, la prairie de New New York par exemple, avec ses hautes herbes battues par les vents. Mais pas celui-là. Pas cet endroit qui avait marqué une séparation définitive. Pas cet endroit qui symbolisait son échec.

Il tombe à genoux dans le sable, baisse la tête, repense à elle. Encore et toujours elle. Rose Tyler. Sa Rose Tyler. La seule et l'unique. L'humaine dont il est tombé amoureux malgré tout ce qui les différencie. La race, l'espérance de vie. Et maintenant un simple voile indéchirable. Elle est si proche et pourtant si loin. Le vent lui apporte l'écho de sa voix chuchotant son nom, l'odeur de son parfum, le bruit de ses pas. Il ferme les yeux, revoit son visage en larme. Il doit se faire violence pour ne pas hurler. Il veut la revoir mais le prix à payer pour cela est trop important. La fin de l'univers, rien que ça.

Il est maudit. Il continue de payer encore et toujours le génocide de la Guerre du Temps. Il lui est désormais interdit d'être heureux. Il n'a plus de peuple, plus de patrie, plus de Rose. Il est condamné à souffrir et à rester seul jusqu'à sa mort.

Il se lève, péniblement, reprend sa marche solitaire sur cette plage maudite. Il ne sais toujours pas si il rêve ou non mais n'y attache plus aucune importance. En fait, cette plage n'est pas un souvenir de Rose, c'est la représentation parfaite de ce qui est désormais son existence. Un désert.

La pluie commence à tomber, le vent forcit, emporte ses pleurs silencieux, les mélangeant à l'eau tombant du ciel.

A nouveau, il croit voir une ombre se mouvoir devant lui mais il ne court pas cette fois. A quoi bon, il a déjà tellement courut, tellement fuit. Une perpétuelle course en avant, sans un regard en arrière, ne voulant pas être rattraper par les regrets. Il s'arrête à nouveau et craque. Il hurle en direction du ciel, il lui crache toute la haine, toute la douleur, tout les regrets qu'il a en lui. Il hurle à s'en arracher les cordes vocales, un cri infini, poignant, déchirant. Jusqu'à ce que des bras s'enroulent autour de lui. Qu'un parfum bien connu se rappelle à lui. Et qu'une voix se fasse entendre à son oreille.

_Docteur_.

Il refuse de se retourner, il ne veut pas. Parce qu'il est impossible que ce soit elle. Du moins si tout est réel. Et si c'est un rêve alors c'est encore pire parce que dans un rêve, qu'importe ce qu'il s'y passe, elle ne le saura jamais. Mais la voix insiste, une tête se pose contre son dos.

Il ne peut pas résister, il n'a jamais pu lui résister alors pourquoi serait-ce différent aujourd'hui. Elle est sa sirène, une tentatrice au visage d'enfant qui l'attire vers une vie plus paisible.

Doucement, il tourne sur lui-même, aperçoit une tignasse de cheveux blonds emmêlés et trempés sous l'effet du vent et de la pluie, de grand yeux marrons implorant, un sourire à peine présent.

C'est bien elle.

Mais elle a changé, elle a maigri, le manque de sommeil se voit par les cernes qu'elle a sous les yeux, il n'y a plus cette étincelle de joie dans son regard. Elle a l'air si malheureuse, si pâle. Il lève une main tremblante, la pose sur sa joue glacée. Elle est bien là. Il sent la douceur de la peau, l'humidité de ses larmes (ou est-ce la pluie ), le tremblement qui la saisit.

Elle chuchote à nouveau son nom, totalement perdue, effrayée à l'idée qu'il ne veuille plus d'elle désormais. Il n'hésite plus, il la serre contre lui, plonge son visage dans son cou, prononce son nom encore et encore.

_Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose …_

Il la soulève, la fait tourner. Le corps de Rose se réchauffe peu à peu au contact du sien. Ils ne se disent rien, profite simplement des retrouvailles. Ils ne rendent pas compte que la pluie a cessé, que le vent s'est fait plus léger, qu'un rayon du soleil passe entre les nuages. Lorsqu'ils se lâchent, la tempête s'est définitivement éloignée. L'air s'est réchauffé à l'image de leurs corps. Il essuie ses larmes, remet une mèche en place, embrasse sa tempe. Il ne peut s'empêcher de la toucher, de s'assurer de sa réalité. Et elle fait pareil, caresse sa joue rendue rêche par une barbe naissante, passe une main dans ses cheveux. Chaque geste de Rose envoie dans le corps du Docteur une multitude de petites décharges. Il veut croire qu'il est dans la réalité, qu'un miracle à eu lieu, qu'il a réussi à la revoir sans passer par le biais d'une super-nova et d'une brèche sur le point de se refermer.

Des milliers de mots s'entrechoquent dans sa tête, se combattent, s'annihilent, le laisse muet. Entre eux, il n'y a qu'un échange de regard bien plus parlant que des mots. Et puisqu'il ne peut pas parler, il décide d'agir. Il penche lentement la tête vers elle, frôle ses lèvres, fait durer ce moment d'attente. Il veut l'embrasser. Pas un baiser tendre pour lui sauver la vie ni le baiser fougueux d'un corps possédé mais un vrai baiser. Un de ceux qui vous font tourner la tête et chavirer les cœurs. Il franchit la dernière limite. Il tente de tout faire passer tous ce qu'il ressent pour elle en ce simple geste. Joie de la revoir, tristesse de l'avoir perdue, colère à l'idée qu'il n'a rien pu faire pour la sauver, remord de ne rien pouvoir faire pour la sauver. Et amour. Cet amour fou qu'il lui voue depuis qu'il la rencontrée. Cet amour qu'il ne pensait plus ressentir un jour et qui lui était tombé dessus au moment où il avait croisé son regard apeuré dans les sous-sols poussiéreux d'un magasin londonien.

Il fait durer au maximum cet intense moment d'émotion, en goûte la moindre saveur. L'échange se termine, les laissant inassouvis. Il la regarde, caresse les lèvres de cette jeune femme hors du commun qui lui fait face. Il ne s'aperçoit pas que le paysage qui l'entoure sombre peu à peu dans les ténèbres. Il ne voit qu'elle. C'est quand elle commence à s'éloigner de lui, qu'un fossé se met à les séparer qu'il réagit. Ils ne se tiennent déjà plus que par le bout des doigts.

Il trouve enfin la force de lui parler.

-Je te retrouverais Rose !

Il sourit rapidement en l'écoutant prononcer les mêmes mots que lui. Ils se penchent au maximum en avant, au risque de tomber dans le vide, pour retenir la main de l'autre. Mais la distance devient trop grande, il est obligé de la lâcher. De l'abandonner de nouveau. Elle disparaît peu à peu de sa vue et il se retrouve encore une fois seul.

Il ferme les yeux, désespéré. Et lorsqu'il les rouvre, il se retrouve dans le Tardis, à moitié allongé sur la banquette. Il se lève d'un bond, cherche du regard la moindre preuve que tout n'était pas que dans son imagination, qu'il n'a pas totalement rêver ces dernières minutes, qu'il a bien tenu Rose dans ses bras. Qu'il la bien embrassée. Mais il ne voit rien. Il se laisse retomber sur le siège. Il sent encore le goût des lèvres de Rose sur les siennes. Il ne peut pas avoir imaginer ça. Il étend ses jambes devant lui et sursaute au bruit qu'elles produisent sur le sol. Il regarde les semelles et se met à sourire comme un fou.

Il a du sable accroché à ses chaussures.

* * *

><p>Je n'aime pas quémander mais juste une petite rewiew pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ne me ferais pas de mal.<p> 


End file.
